


• Dare! •

by sircalmdown



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Threesome - M/M/M, Truth or Dare, fapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sircalmdown/pseuds/sircalmdown
Summary: America was feeling a bit devious, he invited France, Spain, England, Romano, and Prussia over to his place to play a game of truth or dare! It was going quite well until the blonde male pushed his glasses up, smirking. "Truth or dare, France?"
Relationships: France/Prussia/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 13





	• Dare! •

America giggled, "This is going great so far!" He was quite excited to continue this game of truth or dare. He invited his friends over to play with him after feeling a bit lonely.

"Lets get it over with, i'm leaving after whatever you ask next, America!" England said roughly, he was tiredly stretching, for it was a bit past when he fell asleep.

"Alright, alright!" Alfred laughed, pointing at France, "Truth or dare, my dude?" The room went silent, waiting for the long blonde haired male to reply to him.

"I guess dare, if Britian is about to leave, we should make it fun! Lets go out with a bang, they say." He laughed proudly, causing Spain to giggle along aswell

"I dare you to go into that room for 7 minutes..." The American pointed over to a door, leading to a closet. "I want you, Prussia and Spain to go in there for 7 minutes in heaven!" He laughed, almost cackling.

"Ohohooo! You think I will not take that dare? C'mon, you two!" France said, grabbing tgeir collars and dragging them, "Start a timer!" The Frenchman yelped over Prussias growls of anger and Spains cries for help.

"Goddamn you, French fucker!" Prussia shouted before an arm wrapped around his hips. Slight, deep, chuckled were heard from the man who did it. "France..." Gilbert growled before kisses bombarded his neck, "A-Ah!" He yelped, feeling pleasure spark within him, an erection definitely began to happen. 

"Don't leave me out, boys!" Spain said, grasping the pale mans chin, facing it up to him. "Oiii˜!" He said seductively, making both himself and the albino male blush before their lips collided. It was such a beautiful sight, three men, making out, moans coming from each. 

"Oh, shit, I can't take it!" Prussia said, gasping for air, he began grinding onto the Frenchman's waist, causing him to let out some beautiful moans. "Don't think I forgot a- about you, Spain!" He giggled, using one hand to remove his belt. Spain pushed his hand away and removed his clothing himself, he had beautiful abs and a defined bulge in his boxers. They were all on the verge of full bound erections, two were moaning messes while the other couldn't contain his arrousal. 

The tan, Spanish, male took his boxers off, giggling and looking to France, "You've seen this guy before, c'mon then, you two, show yours!" He said, stroking the shaft of his cock, causing it to grow more erect. Moans filled the room as Prussia was the second out of them to give in, he had nothing on, showing a pale, long, cock. France's was not expected, it being quite haiiry around the edges.

"Bend over, Prus!" France said to the albino male as he shook his head, he was already below the bearded man but he wanted to show his dominance somehow. He began to lean up, kissing his neck, moving down to his masculine chest.

"Fuck- I don't wanna cum on my own- France, hold on!" Spain gasped, grabbing the rather well kept amns hips, grinding his cock into his asshole. "Ah! Fuck! Oh my god! Haah!" Spain screamed.

"Ooohh! Fuck me harder, Spain, c'mon little albino boy, suck my cock!" The french man managed to mutter out before completelt losing himself to the two others breaking him. Prussia's tounge swirled around the tip before Prussia's head was pushed but France, "C'mon, baby-boy!" He thrusted into him, Prussia gagging, tears almost forming. Spains tounge left marks on the back of Frande's rather pale back as they all moaned.

"Fuck! Oh, seniorită! I can't take anymore! Fuck me, please just- Ahhh!" He was cut off by orgasm. France screamed, his body filled with the Spanish mans semen, Prussia was still giving him a blowjob, not hesitating at all. Spain got in between Prussia and France, sucking on the albino's cock, forcing moans out of him. Their tounges almost swirled around the cock in unison, their heads bobbing, sucking as hard as possible.

France's eyes rolling back with pleasure as he lets our cum into the males throat,"Swallow it all, baby-boy!" He laughed as Prussia did so, moaning, still having his cock sucked by Spain. 

"F-Fuck! Spain!" He yelled, some of France's semen dripping from his mouth as he screamed, "Shit! I'm cumming! Oh my god, I love you so much, please make me climax! Agh- Ahhh!" 

"Hey times up-!!!" America said, dropping the keys he used to unlock the doors, seeing the three naked men, France was half naked as Spain just continued swallowing the warm fluid from Prussia's cock. "Heh, wanna crash here?"

"Yeah, that'd b-be cool!" Prussia said happily, licking his lips.


End file.
